Vampires of the Carribean
by MILEYlovesEMMETTandALICE
Summary: TwilightXpirates of the carribean. Orignial pairings. it shoudl be interesting. what happens when Edward and Bella are together, yet. and what if Captain Jack comes in? and why is the monkey so attached to alice!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this takes place back during the later 1800's

A/N this takes place back during the later 1800's. It's a Pirates of the Caribbean twilight slash. All the Cullens and Bella are vampires. That's really all you need to know. Oh except you should know that Will isn't captain of the Dutchman. They just defeated him and it went bye-bye.

BPOV

I made my way down the stairs quickly but didn't trip. I finished trying the bow on my hat and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Alice glanced at my appearance.

"Wow my dear, I greatly surprised, this isn't what you usually wear…" she had a smirk on her pretty little face.

"Hmm, I wonder why, maybe because someone replaced all my clothes!"

"Ahh, I wouldn't refer to them as clothes, rather dresses that looked like something I would find on a corpse. The dresses you have now are all the rage in England and France. That, my love, is called style. Something that anyone associated with me shall have."

"No one really cares about how you look." I felt someone hit me on the back of the head.

"Never say that! The way you appear is half of what people think of you! Bella, Bella, Bella, come on, you've been with us near a hundred years. I would hope by now you know that if you have the money, which we do, you show it off. One way in which we do that is our houses and clothing."

"Enough of this pitter patter about my un-education of the ways of flaunting our wealth; we need to get to the carriage so we may get going."

With that I didn't wait for their agreement I simply walked out the open front door and climbed into the carriage. I waited a moment and they soon joined me followed by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Jasper, being the gentlemen that he always is, took Alice's hand tenderly and placed a single kiss upon it while looking up at her through his lashes.

"You look exquisite as usual my love."

I turned my head to look out the window. I could never stand to watch their little exchanges of affection. They were married as were Rosalie and Emmett. I often felt the odd one out; when I and Alice and Rose would have little chats because if it goes to the subject of our love life I never had anything to say.

Secretly I'm practically in love with Edward but he doesn't notice me like that. He just enjoys my company, or at least that's what I've convinced myself. He could never have any interest in me. I'm not his type. Rosalie, now she seems more his type. She's high class material. She's high fashion, beautiful, and perfect. I mean sure, I might have some vampire beauty but not like the others. I never feel pretty like them. Thus making me not his type.

I continued to look outside as we passed through the town before reaching the dock. We got out of the carriage and boarded the boat. After a while of sailing I got bored of talking to my family. I walked to the bow I looked over the edge and felt the wind rush through my hair. I closed my eyes and spread out my arms. I felt someone's presence behind me. Edward. I've spent so much time with him I can even recognize his presence; I'm hopeless.

"Yes Edward?" I had a smirk on my face but I kept in the same position with my eyes closed.

"Oh, you caught me. What are you doing up here?" my smirk changed to a small smile and I turned to face him.

"Enjoying the view."

"With your eyes closed?" he gave me a questioning look but he had a smirk on.

"Oh, _you _caught me. I was enjoying the silence and the feel of the wind."

"Well then I'll leave and let you get back to that." I jumped off the rail and quickly grabbed his arm before he left.

"Oh no, don't go, you've already interrupted me and now I can't just go back to enjoying myself. So now, because it is you're fault, you should keep me entertained."

"I think you just want me to stay, I think you're a bit fond of me…" he had a mischievous look in his eye.

"No! I just, I think it's only right. But you know if you don't want to then go, I won't care."

"Well, miss Swan, rather than stay here would you be so kind as to accompany me to go meet the captain?"

"I suppose I could mange to do so." I smiled and he held out his arm for me.

We walked to the top deck and found the captain. He had a distant look in his eye as if he were trying to figure something out. Me and Edward exchanged a quick glance then we both stopped. I sense someone's presence coming. He must have heard someone mind.

He looked at me, "time to go." He picked me up and ran down to our quarters where everyone else was. "No body goes up until it's completely safe, clear?"

Everyone nodded at his instructions. Then Alice spoke up, "pirates, pirates are coming aboard. But they're not human, they're the undead. They won't hurt us because what we are, so as soon as they get rid of the crew we go up and, somehow, we end up getting on the captains better side." We all nodded and went to our rooms.

I was almost to mine when I felt someone grab my arm. "Bella, I don't think you should be alone right now." He looked uneasy.

"Are you sure you're not the one who shouldn't be alone? Or do you have some kind of crush on me or something?" his eyes cast down but he didn't answer. I felt my heart drop the pop back up again. "Edward?" now I wanted an answer to my question.

"Bloody hell, well I might as well come out with it now, Bella, I love you. I really truly do. I know you probably don't feel the same, or you might but I just wanted to tell you that just in case Alice's vision doesn't come true for some reason…."

At that moment we heard yelling and thumps, so we knew the pirates had made it. He just looked at me a moment. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my room.

"Edward, are you blind?! Of course I feel the same way! You're the most amazing person I've ever met." I dropped my head afraid of what he would say next. He lifted my chin with his long white finger and looked in my eyes.

"Really?" I swallowed hard and nodded. Before I had time to really comprehend his mouth was on mine. My lips quickly reacted moving against his. His hand found my waist and I cupped the side of his face with my hand. When he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavy and he just looked at me.

"Wow, that was amazing and if I'm going to die now I will die a very happy man."

I laughed, "Yes, as will I, although I'm not a man, I'm a very happy woman." He chuckled and a crooked smile broke across his face. We felt the boat shake and I stumbled a bit. His arm flew to my waist and steadied me. We both looked up and then at each other.

"Has Alice's vision changed?" I was beginning to get a tad worried.

"No, but I'm doubting it as well, it sounds rather brutal up there." I nodded. We heard the door to the main cabin open and then someone approach the hallway.

"Shit, this is not good." He looked worried and looked around.

"We're vampires for god sake! Why are you worried? I heard them right outside my door. They opened it and a bald man stood there smiling.

"'Ello poppet." I rolled my eyes and flew past him. He stumbled when I hit him and he fell against the wall. Edward followed and we made our way to the main deck.

"To hell with it, let's just go face our possible impending doom."

"One second," he pressed his lips to mine again, "alright, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me up onto the main deck.

I was surprised; it was a real fight going on. I shrugged and made my way to the steering wheel to find the captain. On the way up a guy fell in front of me then stared for a moment before he got up and ran away. We walked up the stairs and found their captain lounging against the rail looking over the fight.

"You look rather confident, no worries of losing." I said. He turned to us in surprise and pulled his gun.

"Who are you; quickly answer before I shoot you."

"Shoot away." I smirked as he pulled the trigger. It hit me but bounced off my granite skin. I continued smirking having barely felt it. His eyes widened and he turned pale.

"Bloody hell! Why did that just happen, or rather not happen?!" I walked closer and ran my finger along the wooden wheel next to him.

"Well you see I, as are you, am not human. I'm the _undead_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am unable to be killed."

He pointed to Edward, "you, boy, are you the same?"

"Yes, as are the rest of our family."

"There's more of you?" his face turned questioning and it almost looked as if he smelled something horrid.


	2. quick little favour

Alrighty everyone

Alrighty everyone. I have a poll on my profile as of now and I would like everyone who wants to see this story or any of my other stories to vote. I will probably only continue the top two or three votes. I would really appreciate it if you voted. Even if you don't review or what ever at least vote to keep the stories going. Also I have two ideas for new stories so read the summaries on my profile then vote. Please and thank you.

Always appreciating your support,

Morgan

OKAY NOW ITS ON MY PROFILE SO GET TO IT MT FRIENDS!!


End file.
